


Are We Having Sex in the Vault?

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, M/M, prompt: huddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: Day 1 response for the February Ficlet Challenge 2018. Prompt: huddling for warmth





	Are We Having Sex in the Vault?

“Who the hell makes their vault into a freezer?” Eliot grumbled, yanking his leather jacket higher on his shoulders until it could cover another inch of bare neck, the plumes of his breath billowing in front of him like an angry dragon. 

Hardison, who was wearing gloves, a beanie, sweater, jacket, and no less than three scarves (so what if he came prepared, he got cold easily, okay?) looked up from the sensors he was re-attaching to a display case. “Look, man, I offered you one of my scarves, okay–”

“No.”

“–but you said no,” he continued as if Eliot hadn’t said anything. “So I said don’t come complaining to me when you get cold.”

“I’m not complaining!” Eliot snapped, ignoring that he was, in fact, complaining. 

“If you weren’t so allergic to hugs–”

“I was just asking why it was so damn cold in here.”

“–or accepting help of any kind, you could be wearing a nice scarf–”

“ _Hardison_.”

“–just saying, my Nana knitted these scarves, man. They’re nice scarves.” Hardison held up one of the scarves in question, the neon-green wool standing out against the dark gray of his gloves like reflective tape. 

“I don’t want a freaking scarf.”

“So then get over here before you freeze to death,” Hardison told him, pushing a few of his tools to the side so he could get to them even if Eliot was stood between him and the display case. Being tall came in handy sometimes. “If you get frostbite while we’re waiting for Parker to open the vault, you _know_ Sophie will make you go to the hospital.”

Eliot grumbled, but ducked under Hardison’s arm and stepped in close, shoving his hands into Hardison’s jacket until his cold fingers brushed against his boyfriend’s lower back. Hardison inhaled sharply in a way that wasn’t just about the shock of Eliot’s cold fingers, and Eliot let himself hide his smile in one of the multicolored scarves.

“Hey, are we having sex in the vault?” Parker asked, her voice coming from somewhere behind Hardison.

“Parker!” Hardison yelped, twitching under Eliot’s fingertips. 

“Just asking… Did you know the vault wasn’t even locked?” Parker asked, tilting her head and frowning in disappointment. “Lame.”

A shrill beep sounded from the display case Hardison was working on (for the second time that night) and with a crackle, all the lights in the vault switched to the dull red of emergency lighting, even as the vault door swung closed and locked itself with a hollow _thunk_.

Silence.

“Are we having sex in the vault now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine. Check out my tumblr: [starbirdrampant](https://starbirdrampant.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Are We Having Sex in the Vault?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381775) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)




End file.
